A Winner Is Two: Roxas
by EshtarWind
Summary: Told to kill off Heartless for the gold they drop made Roxas uneasy. However, does this offer of winning a tournament to "easily" obtain gold really worth trying?
1. Intro

**Author's Note: Introductory chapter for my second charater, Roxas of Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of the characters featured in this fic. They are of their respective owners...**

**---------------------------------**

**Intro Chapter**

**Roxas**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Roxas cast a look at his surrounding—examining how countless Heartless disappeared all around him. He paid no attention to their shriek and let the Keyblade of Oblivion vanished in his right hand. Coins were falling from the disappearing Heartless. He didn't understand why valuable things fell from such existence but if it was for the sake of the Organization, he would do what he was told to.

"Keh. Not much of a game this time, eh, Roxas?"

A man with shocking bright red hair came to him, flexing his arm. He grinned at the passive look of his friend.

"Come, now. Don't look so serious," He laughed, circling his arm around his blonde friend's shoulder. "We just do what we are told to, then we will be fine! Don't think of so many hard stuffs!"

"Ah, what else can we expect from Axel?" Roxas chuckled, patting his friend's arm. "I was just wondering how much longer we must do this. It seems like a long way to go."

Axel laughed. He rubbed his spiky red hair with his other hand.

"Yeah, now that you said it, collecting money for the building of the new facilities does sound kind of off," said the fire bearer. He looked at Roxas. "You're bored or what?"

"No," Roxas chuckled. He raised his shoulder. "I was just thinking if there is no other way."

"Well, there are more of us, so might as well think that this will be over soon," Axel laughed. He released Roxas and walked past him. A portal opened in front of him. "Let's find more Heartless. You comin'?"

Roxas smiled.

"Yeah. Go first, I need to take the coin by the edge of that cliff."

He pointed at shimmering gold material by the edge of the cliff they were at. Axel laughed and waved his arm before disappearing into the darkness. Roxas sighed and walked to the coin glimmering not so far away. Just before he touched it, a voice rose from behind him.

"Do you wish to cease seeking for gold?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder, to a man standing right behind him. The man was wearing huge black robe that covered most of his huge body, with an eye patch that covered one of his eye. Not caring of the gaze the man's cold blue eye gave him, Roxas looked away and took the coin.

"What is it you want?"

"I asked you, do you wish to cease seeking for gold with this pointless way?"

Now the blonde haired man really turned to look at him. He watched as the one he encountered clashed his single eye to his blue ones—overwhelming him with authority and power.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a way to obtain more gold than to defeat Heartless," He waved his hand at the scattering gold around him. "And… in the way you will so much favor."

"The Organization XII exclusively asked me to do so," Roxas turned away. He swished a hand on top of the gold matter and it sapped to him automatically. "I'm supposed to do it."

"'Supposed' to, but do you want to?"

Roxas quickly turned back, the Oathkeeper appearing on his left hand with a burst of light. The man before him didn't give any reaction to what he did. Instead, he continued.

"Come with me. And I will show you how."

X

The sound of waves washed over the sandy beach accompanied him as he watched sun overhead. He then looked to the person beside him, who was tied and blindfolded ever since their meeting in the airship. He supported silver hair, and a glimmering sword was strapped on his back—something about it bothered Roxas, especially the small sword-shaped orb that adorned the sword by the very base of its blade close to its hilt. It seemed like the man had woken up—since he began to kick the sand and groan as he tried to break free.

"_Do what you like with him. You can even explain the tournament before you kill him."_

_Roxas quickly turned to look at the man in bewilderment, halting his steps on going down from the airship._

"_Did you say kill?"_

"_The fighting tournament is the fight to the death. For the money and survival. Here in this island."_

He wanted to just decline the offer and set off, but the man—who referred to himself as Solidus Snake—had already pushed him and his other companion down the airship to the sandy beach. He wanted to throw the Oblivion at the airship but refrained himself from doing so. It seemed like this… organization… meant something else. And if merely surviving could grant him his freedom and some gold to stop the tiring battles with Heartless, perhaps Roxas would see how this would turn out.

However…

"_Do what you like with him."_

Would battling this man actually solve any of the mystery of this tournament?

He sighed and released the rope and blindfold of that man who, as soon as he was freed, quickly got up to his feet and shouted, "PLUE!!!!"

Formerly going to summon Oathkeeper, Roxas was left in confusion. _Plue? What does that mean? Is it even a word?_

"PLUUUUUUEEE~~~!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????"

If worrying somebody else was the first thing in the mind of this guy, then that meant he didn't know anything. Roxas watched him shouted here and there for a few more minutes before finally straightening his stance.

"_You can even explain the tournament before you kill him."_

There was no need to battle someone who didn't even know what to fight for.

_Even… _His blue eyes eyed the most prominent feature of the Island that he had come to realize since the first time he arrived. _Arriving to that place seemed to be an even better idea if I were to get out of this place._

As he thought that way, suddenly he felt like he wanted to sigh. Though wondering if he really had no Heart, he sure did feel this faint regret.

It seems like after all, it was better to follow Axel and kick some Heartless' asses.

-----------------------------

To be Continued

----------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I don't know the way Solidus Snake usually talked. (I've read the other intro about him, but still cannot put a finger on how to define him my way) Plus... it seemed like I rushed Roxas a little (ahahahahahahaha~!) I watched too many emo Roxas, need to see him lighten up a bit.**


	2. Melodious Nocturne

**Author's Note: I honestly need more sleep. I only slept for 3 hours today. :(**

**-------------------------**

**Battle 1  
Melodious Nocturne**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**Fight and survive. Then you will get the money. Isn't that easy?**_

_This is all so fishy._ Roxas grunted in his heart. _Why this kind of tournament?_

All he wanted to do was going back.

The sun peeked between the leaves of the canopy covering the jungle. It was absurd of how dense the place was with foliages. He thought he just walked a few hours from the shore and it was already this dense.

"Axel will laugh at me," muttered the man. His blue eyes narrowed when the sunlight cast its ray between the trees. "The Land That Never Was is definitely a lot more normal than this island of nowhere."

He sighed then moved on. There was no sea salt ice cream around to eat, but there was sure plenty of something to stuff himself up in the tree. It was a jungle anyway. Perhaps he could poke something with his Keyblade...

_*Gasp*_

Roxas quickly jerked his head up. He was sure he heard somebody gasping... and he though he recognized the voice. It maybe just his imagination but... now the bushes rustled a few meters by his right. Roxas chided.

_Already?_

He ran between the trees towards the sound, a black shadow seemed to run faster when it sensed him coming. Branches and leaves slapped his face and body as he broke past them. That one who ran away from his was quite a pro in fleeing. Who? Why must he run? And he seemed like he recognized the voice...

"You! Stop!"

It didn't seem like the fleeing person would stop. Roxas stopped running then raised his hand.

"I said STOP!"

Seven pillars of light suddenly shot down—blocking the path of the person he ran after. Upon stopping, Roxas quickly recognized the black robe. He blinked a few times as he walked closer.

"Organiza...?"

"Hello, Roxas!"

The cheery voice made his heart sank. The short bright hair quickly caught his attention when the man he pursued turned back to face him and dropped his hood. Ah.

"Demyx?" He blinked again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well!" The blonde man seemed to think before he continued. He then gave a cheery smile. "You know! Vacation!"

Lame.

"You'd better try better than that, Demyx," Roxas folded his arms. He sighed exasperatedly. "Why are you here?"

Demyx grimaced. He looked around for a while and face-palmed himself. After a while he stood upright again, giving a friendly shrug.

"You see, Roxas, we are all have some reasons that we don't want to say," said the blonde with a sheepish grin. "And besides..."

"I'm doing this for the Organization," Roxas turned around. Only Demyx. He worried too much. "I have no time dealing with you now. I have jobs to do."

He walked away. Demyx could be a handful in missions, honestly. The truth was, he didn't really like him back in the Organization.

"Wow, Roxas!" Demyx gave out a laugh. "You're really are my friend, pal."

"Don't get me wrong," The blue eyed Keyblader stopped his steps. He glanced back. "If you hinder me, I will fight you. Though I'd rather not. It will be pointless."

Demyx raised his eyebrows. He laughed again.

"You're right, Roxas! A battle between comrades will be pointless, I agree."

Roxas continued to walk, shrugging. He said, "Anyway, you can't defeat me in battle."

Water suddenly gurgled from beneath Roxas's feet. His blue eyes darted down, looking right to a blasting geyser.

"Che!"

He sidestepped in time, right when water shot out and blasted the canopy above it. Oblivion and Oathkeeper bursting into existence in both of his hands as he turned around to face Demyx. The latter already had a bluish sitar in his hand, and couples of dancing copies of himself. He gave a fore finger at Roxas, moving it from side to side while saying, "Don't underestimate me, Newbie."

Roxas sighed and lowered his stance.

"Alright. You asked for it, Demyx."

Bursting geyser blasted the place where Roxas previously stood. He moved to the side in a flash, leaving trails of light—but the trees were halting his steps. Demyx's copies, however, move about freely and the blonde man laughed as he played his tunes. One of the copies lunged at The Keyblader and he jumped to a tree branch, twirling his Oblivion as he slashed through the copy.

"40 Second, Buddy!!" Demyx pointed his fingers at Roxas who dodged a liquid sitar. "40 seconds, or you're dead!!!"

Roxas didn't reply. He merely twirled his Keyblades… and threw both of them to the air. They swished, turned, before blasting like a boomerang—slashing all copies as they flashed between the trees. Demyx quickly played a tune with his sitar as Roxas jumped down from the tree branch—extending one of his hand to take back a spinning Oblivion. Obeying the former's command, geysers erupted from the land below Roxas's feet—sending him flying to the air in pain, breaking branches and leaves above him. His robe protected him from the water—though enough to make his face reddened in pain.

"Chance~!"

Demyx blasted towards Roxas on surges of water, grinning in victory. His speed was so fast that not even—

But Oathkeeper spun back to Roxas's right hand, and with a grunt, he swung the Keyblade—countering Demyx's sitar on full force. The force of the blow sent spark to the air—their breath was cut short with the shock. Roxas gritted his teeth.

"Think again!"

Loud clank was heard as the Melodius Nocturne was knocked from his water. He was still in the air when Roxas blasted towards him, both of his Keyblades swung in his side.

"WATER!"

Water bubbles splashed right on Roxas's chest, cutting his breathing and throwing him to a tree bark. The tree cracked and the Keyblader staggered on his state—opening his eyes just to see Demyx sending him denser blue bubbles.

"Light shield!"

Thirteen sword-shaped light pillars burst the bubbles from the sky and Roxas took his stance as the water droplets fell to the forest floor, gathering power by his feet. He hurled towards the Melodious Nocturne—Keyblades flashing on his side. Demyx saw him coming and with an order by his tune, hot geysers burst on Roxas's path. The latter managed to swish to the side quickly—leaving trails of light as he did and breaking past bushes that he ignored. He kicked on a tree bark, flashing to Demyx again, faster—the latter gave a yelp and two copies of himself appeared before Roxas, swinging their sitar as they aimed for his head.

Roxas dodged—the sitars swished over his head. He swung his Keyblades at Demyx.

"Over!"

The water user grinned.

"NOT over!"

Geysers burst from below the Key of Destiny—he groaned in pain when he was thrown to the air again. Demyx swung his sitar, throwing bubbles at his enemy.

"Who will be over now, Newbie?"

Not wasting time answering, Roxas hurled towards Demyx from midair—Keyblades twirling by his sides and smashing all bubbles away in high speed. Demyx parried with his sitar, just to be overpowered by the force of two Keyblades.

Roxas let out a cry.

The Oathkeeper and Oblivion sent white and black lights that exploded right in front of Demyx—knocking his sitar away and blasting him back. The Melodius Nocturne gave a yelp, his eyes widening as two Keyblades swung in a cross slash to his open body.

"Who will be over _now_?"

And they slashed—fast, powerful… sending the water musician to smash to a tree bark as the bluish sitar that lie not so far away burst into nothingness.

There was no more movement from the ninth seat of Organization XII.

All that was left was the panting Roxas, who looked at his opponent in between his agony. He walked slowly towards the knocked out Demyx then stopped right in front of his body. He pointed his comrade with Oblivion, catching his breath.

There really was no more movement. He won.

"You're lucky it's just me who find you since you're sharing a brotherhood with me in the Org," he said, swishing Oathkeeper to disappear. Oblivion was still glimmering in his left hand. His blue eyes lost their tension along with the evaporating heat of the ending battle. "… Good luck with your next opponent, Demyx."

And he turned around, vanishing Oblivion as he walked away.

He would cure his wounds later. His primary concern now was drawing as much distance as possible before Demyx woke up again. Anyway, he needed to go to the volcano.

A small smile curved up the Key of Destiny's lips.

The Melodious Nocturne had proved that he could be quite an opponent. At least Roxas would give him credits for that.

--------------------------------

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------

**Argh. –grunts—what kind of person not satisfied by his/her own story XDD**

**I was playing Ar Tonelico 2 when Reaper notified me to look at the thread. Wargh, I hate how Yahoo sometimes delayed notifications from FFN**

**And I was in a bind on whom I will choose to fight Haru. I know so little about the rest of the contestants here. (and the ones that I actually know a little already up for combats.) :P ~~  
**


	3. Golden

**Author's Note: Extreme lateness in this one. The university somehow managed to give us unexpected events that hindered me from going home over and over again, with the bonus of no internet at the dorm and other unfortunate events. I don't know how this will affect the judging but since I am in no mood to even contemplate the outcome, I just want to say, happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or Resistance: Fall of Man. They are of their respective owners.**

**---------------------------------**

**Golden**

**Against Nathan Hale**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Brushing away the droplets of the falling water, Roxas looked up.

He had used the fallen tree bark as a shelter for the past few hours and he was getting agitated at how the rain refused to stop its fierce coming. The sound was deafening; the leaves swayed as the raindrops fell over them restlessly. The Keyblade Bearer sighed deeply then took his seat again, watching the rain cloud that seemed like it never moved at all.

How much longer this would go on, he wondered. Not only that the rain was annoying, he couldn't get closer to the volcano by the center of the land since the rain water kind of changed the topography, somehow. But he needed to go there. Something about that place told him he would find the way out of this tournament.

He must get away somehow. There are 'people' waiting for him. 'People'.

No Hearts? Well, he had friends.

_Staying here will do nothing_, Roxas shook his head. He put on his hood. Perhaps he should just ignore the raindrops. If he waited for the rain to stop, it would take forever. There was not even a flick of sun in the horizon and he knew, the rain was much more stubborn than he. He took a slow, cautious step. When the sky was dark and he could barely see anything beyond the wall of rain and leaves, it wouldn't be good to let his guard down, especially since there are high risk of him being attacked.

He stopped; his right hand slowly opened itself to summon the Oathkeeper. There was a faint killing intent. Perhaps his opponent also trying contemplated whether to attack or not.

The rain showered the canopy, and Roxas could feel the weight of his wet hood.

"OATHKEEPER!"

The Keyblade slashed the rain, spinning between the trees to the place where his opponent presumably at. A flash of a person's body was seen, and Roxas reacted to it, swinging the Oblivion. A gunshot was heard, and Roxas winced when he parried a bullet right in time, halting him from throwing his Keyblade. His opponent was running, taking shades in between the trees, and Roxas ran across him—trying to catch the glimpse of his movement to see an opening for an attack. His opponent was fast though—faster than 'human' or regular Nobody. Perhaps he was almost as fast as his Samurai Nobody, seeing how his opponent dashed among the trees. Plus, he had that accuracy of an Archer.

The Oathkeeper swung back to his hand and as if seeing a cue, he dashed between the tree bark to his opponent. Instead of running, the man he assaulted stopped—an unfamiliar gun in his hand, and he was aiming at Roxas's head. His eyes were golden, and Roxas could feel how sharp they stabbed his body as he aimed.

The gunshot echoed, but the bullets grazed Roxas's face as he jumped at the man, swinging his Oathkeeper. A loud clank echoed when the gun parried his Keyblade. There was the Oblivion coming though, but somehow the man slipped the gun, his other hand wielding a short blade that quickly parried the dark Keyblade. The man spun and in a split second a powerful kick landed on Roxas's solar plexus—sending him crashing to the bushes. The Nobody coughed in pain, gritting his teeth to contain his agony since he heard the gun being raised—loud, steady, deadly.

A bullet dug deep into the soil where Roxas was at, but the Nobody was no longer there. He already jumped to a tree trunk, bending his body with both of his Keyblades in his hands. His breath was running, the fast reaction of his opponent caught him off guard for a moment.

His opponent was standing cautiously a few meters away from him; his gun raised high and was aimed perfectly at his head. He was a tall, sturdy man with shaved head. His golden eyes were as alert as they were when they saw him coming and Roxas knew he had even more attacks up in his sleeves even after his display of fast reaction and speed. It was wise to be in full alert.

"Are you one of those that made this tournament?" Roxas asked suddenly. "If you are, I need to ask you."

"I am not," His voice was deep, curt, steady. Almost emotionless. Roxas gave out a slight exasperated smile and said, "You're in the tournament."

There was no need to reply. The silence was an answer firmer than words.

And he wouldn't back down easily. The golden eyes were hard and determined. The kind that wouldn't get himself killed easily in a lousy little tournament of life and death.

Then that meant it would do them no good to continue chatting. Roxas knew more than anyone how sometimes battle was necessary for one's life.

"Roxas."

At least they both knew the name of someone who would either kill or be killed. The golden eyes wavered a little but there was no emotion on his face as he replied.

"Nathan Hale."

A streak of light suddenly illuminated from Hale's feet and shot right to the air, making the man stepped back. Roxas hurled himself at Hale right on the second the light appeared. He too, had his Samurai speed.

But Hale pushed the trigger despite his imbalance and a bullet dug deep into Roxas's right foot. The pain was stinging, and Roxas found himself being pushed forward by his own speed out of control. Hale had moved faster than he thought, since the next second all the he saw was a fist coming right to his face.

The hit was heavy, Roxas could feel how his nose broke the moment it hit. Before he could regain his consciousness from the shock, another fist came to his stomach with a powerful jab… then a hit, to the side of Roxas's head.

So heavy the last hit was, it sent Roxas flying. The Nobody opened his eyes in pain even as his ears rang loudly because of the last hit, watching how Hale already ran to his place. Three streak of light fell from the sky to block Hale's movement but the man dodged it easily with three dashes and soon had his hand up, catching Roxas's black robe by the chest. He slammed the blonde boy to the tree so hard that it cracked, then raised his blade.

Roxas gritted his teeth, groaning in pain and desperation.

"_**Hey, let's return to the base!"**_

He had friends… waiting for him.

"COME ON!"

With some power he didn't know from where, Roxas kicked Hale's chest, causing the man to release his robe. He threw his Oblivion then dashed to Hale in the same second. Hale dodged the first attack, but the Oathkeeper slammed his left side. Blood splattered the forest floor… but instead of a groan of pain, what was heard from Hale was an ominous roar.

The next hit was something that Roxas couldn't foresee. All that he knew, the next second he was already on the forest floor, his left stomach was leaking black liquid and Hale was standing a few meters from him with a look more frightening than just some Heartless. Veins bulged on his pale skin and the golden eyes were not so much as human anymore.

He had succumbed to darkness.

Hale rushed to Roxas's place, opening his mouth that was filled with dozens of sharp canine teeth and Roxas quickly got up on his feet, throwing balls of light to slow him down.

None of his lights hit Hale.

And the man jumped to the Nobody like a leopard. Roxas swung his Oathkeeper—hitting Hale's mouth that received it in a firm crushing bite. But the man's hands were still free and they swung like a whip to Roxas's head.

"LIGHTS!"

Thirteen pillars of light blasted out Roxas's body—repelling Hale away. The blonde boy bent, having both of his hands on his Oathkeeper, then charged forward. Hale was stepping to dodge but four pillars of light appeared on his every side, locking him on his place… and letting him received the full force of powergripped Oathkeeper. A painful groan escaped Hale's throat… and Roxas watched in shock when the wound regenerated itself in an unbelievable speed. Hale would be ready in no time for a counter attack.

But it wouldn't happen.

The Oblivion burst in Roxas's left hand and with no time to even think, the boy swung it hard to Hale's neck.

The regeneration stopped.

Blood burst out, coloring the rain that was still showering the land and splattering over Roxas's face and robe. It felt like an eternity before Hale's body fell to the forest floor and his head went tumbling to a nearby tree root.

The battle had ended.

Roxas stood petrified by his place; his left hand trembling as his Oblivion slowly disappeared and leaving him only with the sensation of slashing through Hale's neck.

Heartless would disappear after such attack… but not with human…

They just… died.

They said Nobodies had no hearts… and this time, somehow Roxas believed that it was somehow true.

He felt… empty.

All that his blue eyes could see was the blood… and the face of that man he had just killed.

It wasn't so much of an end he wished for.

_**---------------------------**_

_**End**_

_**----------------------------------**_**-----**

Author's Note: Alright, I was rushing this. I only have a few hours at home, I was kind of forcing myself to go home. I'm sorry again for the lateness but anyway… thanks for forcing me to write some stories. I need a break from all my stressful university works.

Good luck with your life, everyone!


	4. Nobodies

**Nobodies  
Versus Starkiller**

* * *

Roxas sighed as he looked up at the sky. The dark clouds were moving away slowly; the rain somehow managed to stop after its fierce coming the past few weeks. The Nobody let his hood slid down to the back of his neck; showing his bright blonde hair that sprung to its notable spikes.

A soft sound of crackling was heard behind him and he tensed his body, completely still, as the guards walked past him.

They were black hooded man, armed with weapons Roxas had seen only in some Worlds. He watched them as they walked by, waiting till they vanished behind the trees. It seemed like the tournament got rougher since if it was true that these people were guards, it was a sign that something wrong might had been happening.

Roxas used his hood again then stepped away from his hiding. His blue eyes watched the tip of the volcano—he couldn't count anymore how many times he had been doing this since his arriving. He could now see very clearly the toxic smoke that rose from the caldera. If the base was there, there must be an opening through the toxic smoke.

Walking with heavy steps, Roxas continued his journey. It would be a matter of time until he met his friend again. This tournament had gone too long already and he was tired. His wounds were healing but his exhaustion and depression were growing. He wanted to go back, and the thoughts strengthened his steps as he walked to the volcano.

A strong wind blew past him, like ripples in the air. Roxas's eyes darted to the source of the wind, completely aware that someone else was near and that he or she was not an ordinary person. Grunts and groans were heard along with the cracking of trees and before Roxas could fully comprehend of what was happening, the foliages around him cracked and blown away—he could barely stand up under the force of a powerful blow that exploded behind him. The Nobody quickly turned back, the Oathkeeper burst into his grip.

A wise decision.

More to reflex than thinking, his Oathkeeper flashed and parried a long shimmering red saber of light that was about to cut his head off. An unfamiliar sound was heard as the saber pushed harder and under the pressure, Roxas grunted then let the Oblivion burst into his left hand. With a restrained groan, he slashed.

His attacker jumped back with a quick move, stopping a few meters away from him. His saber made the same strange sound as it moved slowly to his attacker's side—who turned out to be a man with unusual clothing that looked more like ragged cloth tied to his limbs. His hair was shaved—something that quickly reminded Roxas to his previous opponent. But this one was not only younger, it seemed like he wasn't as composed as his previous one. If the last one was like a deep sea that was hiding a fierce current in its depth, this one was like a strong crashing wave.

"I thought that you were one of them," said the dark haired man, flipping the saber in his right hand. Around the both of them were fallen trees, and amongst the branches and leaves were corpses of the black hooded guards, could be those that walked past him. Roxas could feel how he clenched his Keyblades tighter. He could imagine the blast that caused the trees to collapse and how it successfully killed those guards. The dark haired man eyed Roxas then said, "I guess you are one of the contestants."

"If I am, then what?"

Roxas didn't feel like being friendly to this one guy. Somehow, he didn't like the aura this one guy had. It felt… sinister. It was better to be cautious.

The dark haired man's eyes turned darker. He lowered his stance, gripping his saber behind in a reversed grip.

"Then you're an enemy."

He moved, fast, to Roxas's place. The air seemed like it created ripples with every move the man made, like something was helping. His saber slashed the air but Roxas parried it with his Oathkeeper while slashing his Oblivion at the same time. The man moved his free hand facing Oblivion and suddenly an invisible force pushed the Keyblade away from his body—surprising Roxas and destroying the Nobody's balance. When he was still surprised by the unexpected event, a kick landed on his face and sent him crashing to a tree trunk.

Without giving him time to even pull himself up, the saber had slashed again. Both the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper stopped the shimmering 'blade'. Roxas gritted his teeth when his opponent pushed harder, and his blue eyes saw the dark eyes of his opponent showed this certain… amusement.

Then a blue lightning appeared.

"ARGH!!!"

In pain, Roxas kicked the man and rolled away, gritting his teeth to contain his agony. The man moved closer in the same second but the Oathkeeper was thrown—slashing his way to the man's face. Though his opponent managed to duck, it was enough to stop his movement… and enough for Roxas to kick the ground and hurl forward. The Oblivion swished just a few inches from the man's torso and the Oathkeeper burst into Roxas's other hand, slashing in a whirlwind move that managed to graze the man's face.

His opponent cringed, but extended his free hand.

A powerful blow hit Roxas right from the front—huffing all air in his lungs and smashing him to the ground. The Nobody quickly pulled himself up, ignoring the screaming pain by his chest and facing his opponent, who stood a few meters away from him as he brushed the blood off the wound on his face.

His opponent's eyes darkened with something. After a while he raised his saber and pointed at the Keyblades.

"The Light Force… Are you a Jedi?"

"Jedi?" Roxas cringed. That was the first time he had ever heard the word. "What do you mean?"

"It is impossible… for something so empty to have the Light Force with him," said the man with a restrained voice. It seemed like the word 'light' had something to his disliking. "_What_ are you, boy?"

_What am I__?_ It was a question that Roxas had never wanted to answer—not like he knew exactly what the answer himself.

"A Nobody."

Something flickered in the eyes of his opponent. He suddenly gave a cynical smile then said, "Then we are both… a 'nobody'."

Blue lightning stormed from the man's left hand but Roxas had jumped away and thrown the Oblivion. The man ducked and swished his lightsaber that quickly being parried by the Oathkeeper, keeping Roxas in the air. His opponent slashed… and again, and again and again in a series of connecting moves that forced Roxas to summon his Oblivion to be able to hold off the barrage of attacks. His slashes were fast, precise, and strong and Roxas could feel how each blow made his fingers went numb, how he soon couldn't feel his Keyblades in his hands anymore. And suddenly bluish light covered the lightsaber, crackling with power.

It was a flash of a second that Roxas saw a strange grin on his opponent's face.

"Let's see which of us is the Nobody!"

With a loud roar, the dark haired man swished his lightsaber—the force of their weapons' clash felt like a heavy boulder pushing Roxas away and the Nobody smashed to the ground hard. He coughed, but the lightsaber had slashed again and his blue eyes widened as it drew closer, faster than he thought.

The Oathkeeper and Oblivion parried the lightsaber. Roxas gritted his teeth in pain when his hands shook as it held off the man's powerful push and his blue eyes clashed with his opponent's dark eyes—that shimmered with an excitement he couldn't put a name on… but somehow understood.

Which of them… was someone.

"_**With you, I feel like I have a Heart."**_

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!"

A condensed ball of light exploded right by the opponent's chest, pushing him away from Roxas's body. Before his enemy could recover, thirteen pillars of lights encircled the man and slashed him from the sides. The man groaned in pain, trying to parry the lights in vain and tried to dodge each of the pillars to no avail. He grunted, half roaring with anger, as the lights wounded him little by little until he finally let out a roar of anger and jumped to the air.

It felt like an eternity when the power encircled him… then the blast that happened next was something that happened for a split second.

The lights, the pillars of lights, all blown by the blast—along with the remaining of trees. It was a few moment of winning… until the dark haired man realized that Roxas was right below him with his stance, unaffected by what he had did.

Roxas threw the Oblivion, something that his opponent dodged easily, then lunged at him while he was still in the air—both hands strengthening his Oathkeeper. The lightsaber parried the Oathkeeper in the last second… and blue lightning had crackled by the saber's tips once again—much more powerful… and Roxas had no chance of dodging the attack.

And suddenly the Oblivion came from behind the opponent—swirling towards his neck.

In reflex he looked back—brown eyes looking at the Keyblades—but it was too late to even repel the weapon.

What happened next was something that Roxas somehow knew would happen.

Blood splashed on the Nobody's black shirt and face. It felt like an eternity to watch the head of his opponent fell from his body, to watch the lightsaber losing its light, and finally to watch the body fell to the ground. The Oblivion embedded itself in a tree trunk, only grazing some spike of Roxas's hair on its way—different with the fate of the shaved man's neck.

Roxas slowly let his Oathkeeper down, his blue eyes once again watched the body of someone in front of him. This time though… it wasn't emptiness that he felt.

"_**Which of us is the nobody!"**_

What was the answer to the question… what was the answer to the puzzle Axel had always given to him?

What was the meaning of the proof of existence gained from erasing the existence of someone else? What… does it mean to be someone?

The Oathkeeper touched the ground before it evaporated into shimmers of light. Right after, Roxas turned back and walked away—putting on his hood when he realized that once again the rain had began to fall.

It disgusted him to see the corpse.

It disgusted him of himself.

"_**You know, Roxas? Maybe you do have Hearts."**_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness. And as you can see… the sole reason of posting this… is to dedicate this to Reaper's Shadow. Thank you, RS. Thank you very much.**


End file.
